mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Shattered Stars and Stripes Revised (Map Game)
Shattered Stars and Stripes Revised '''is the Sequel to Shattered Stars and Stripes (Map Game). This game details the chaos within the former US following a collapse of the USA. Now many states looks to establish dominance, while the US Military securs a small area of DC from the seceding states. Pick your State and prepare for Chaos. It is up to ''you'' to decide who shall rise, and who shall fall. Background The Year is 2045. Economic downturn and repeated inept leadership has put the US on the brink of collapse. After another unpopular bill is passed, a high ranking offical with the support of a portion of the Military launches a coup and over throws the US government. With his small section of the military, the new Leader strongarms contorl of Washinton DC.the other states struggle to secur their borders with each states Military/National gaurd attempting to restore order. Some States fair better, some fall into total anarchy. Will your state be the one to unite the country, or will you fade into obsucrity? The US is about to be plunged into Chaos. Rules #Have Fun #Be Plausible and Logical #Mod word is law until proven otherwise #Algorithims can only be overturned by a non-participant mods #Disregarding an Algorithim will result in a ban #If a nation rejects your offer of Union, you need to wait 10 turns before attempting to peacefully absorb that state #'''This is a map game about a chaotic America, abuse of peaceful expansion will result in a punishment. #In the event that one nation unites the former US or a peacetreaty is signed, the game ends #Keep things sane tech wise, no clones in 2030 #You MUST attempt your own algos, barring the Result section. Even if you have no idea, you need to do the ground work otherwise your war may be delayed or even ignored. Map Rules #No editing the map with out permisson form either a mod or the map maker. #Every nation should get it's own color #Unlike last game, Vassals will be a slightly different color than your main nation. (IE: if your nation is blue, all of your vassals will be light blue.) #Maps should be made every 5 years. #The maps should be named "SSSR(number of map)-Year" #Players may change their colors ONCE, and only if their new color is approved by a mod/ map maker. Mod Rules #Mods will be chosen by a vote from the player #Head mod may veto someones mod-candiacy #Mods who are inactive for 10 turns are removed from there postion #Only nuetral mods can mod requests. ##Mods may use a RNG to make a descision, or they may make their own. It is the mods discression. #Mods may not mod there own requests UNLESS there is no other mods active. ##Non-mods may contest this if they have a valid reason and be willing to provide sources to back up any sort of claim. #Mods may make events that either help or hurt a nation. They can not make positive events for their own nation under normal circumstances. ##Mods (and only mods) can grant "Popular revolt" or "Major enemy" bonus. These both give a substantial boost in the algorithm. #Mods can be removed by the head mod or a vote of players #Mods who are being impeached do not get a vote #Head mod can only be Downgraded to a normal mod if the need presents it self. Mods *Head Mod, Map Maker, and Algo Guy: I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ *''Tech (talk) Would want to. I also want to apply for the position of mapmaker'' Nations North East *Massachussets: *Rhode Island: *Maine: *Vermont: *Conneticut: *'New York: I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ ' *'New Jersey': Mid-Atlantic *'Pennslyviana': Reserved *'US Remnant': Josh *Maryland: *Deleware: Great Lakes *'Ohio': Upvoteanthology (Talk | Sandbox) *Michigan: Reserved *Indiana *'Illinois' *Wisconsion: Middle South *'North Carolina': Saturn (Talk/Blog) 03:41, December 3, 2014 (UTC) *South Carolina: *'Virginia' *Tennesse Deep South *'Georgia': *'Florida': Reserved *Alabama *Mississippi: Southwest *'Texas: ' 03:36, December 3, 2014 (UTC) *New Mexico *Arizona: -Seiga *Louisianna West Coast *'California': Tech (talk) 07:20, December 3, 2014 (UTC) *Oregon:Reserved *Washinton: Reserved *Idaho *Nevada Mid West *Montana *North Dakota *South Dakota *Oklahoma *Missiouri *Iowa *Minnesota *Add any that where missed Alaska and Hawaii *Alaska: *Hawaii: More experinced players get priority on bolded nations. Map The Game 2020 ' launches his coup against the US government. Things do not go as planned however, and the government falls apart. With some military support and a portion of the US navy, he secures DC from the secceding states and prepares for the worst. The secceding US states also prepare to fight, each beliving themselves the true succsessor of the US.(Secceding states and USR gain a Popular revolt for the first 5 turns) (Major enemy bonus granted to all states against the USR)' Game Starts Wensday, December 10th. DO NOT POST UNTIL THEN. Category:Shattered Stars and Stripes Revised Category:Future era games (after 2020)